


【授翻】Corruptela Vox

by uneccentric



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, 哈德 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneccentric/pseuds/uneccentric
Summary: 德拉科的性癖暴露了。（差不多算是PWP）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 36





	【授翻】Corruptela Vox

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [VCCV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCCV/pseuds/VCCV). Log in to view. 



“德拉科。”布雷斯带着邪恶的微笑宣布。被点到的年轻人则恼怒地看向他的斯莱特林室友。布雷斯假笑着继续说下去时，这份恼怒升级成了愤怒。“德拉科，真心话还是大冒险？”

“真心话。”德拉科不耐烦吼道，他知道无论哪个都令他讨厌。哦，他一定要把扎比尼打一顿。德拉科同意加入这荒唐的所谓“修复关系”的狗屁游戏只是因为他最好的朋友布雷斯正想极力证明对纳威矢志不渝的爱。并且，扎比尼保证过在他的回合里，绝不会选德拉科。不过很显然，这项保证很有水分。

“你有什么性癖？”

当德拉科试图用目光把扎比尼烧死时，一阵兴奋的起哄声在格兰芬多的寝室里回荡。“你这个该死的混蛋，”他摇头低声道。他能感受到那些格兰芬多投来的好奇的目光，他知道，即使他撒谎，爱管闲事的狮子们也能从布雷斯嘴里撬出答案。

“为什么？”德拉科问向还在笑的扎比尼，他的语气中忍不住流露出被背叛的愤怒。他的眼睛里有隐隐的悲伤。

“因为你自己永远也不会这么做。”布雷斯答道。他的措辞隐晦，让格兰芬多们听不懂他们在说些什么。

“那是有原因的，你知道的。” 德拉科愤怒地说道。

布雷斯耸了耸肩。“不再有了。他和她都死了。我们不在乎这个。我们只想你幸福。唯一还想维持这个局面的人，是你。”

“我不想！”德拉科怒气冲冲地说。

布雷斯再一次有些难过地笑了一下。“也许你是不想，但你需要。这是你一直拒绝去面对的渴望，而我在帮你。”

“滚吧（Fuck you），扎比尼！”

布雷斯笑嘻嘻地说。“我知道你有性癖。但你很清楚地表明了我不是你的菜。”

德拉科的脸有点红。“我不会说的。”

布雷斯耸耸肩。“那就别说。我来替你说。”

德拉科恼怒地大吼一声。“不！”

“有人愿意向我们解释解释你们两个该死的在说些什么鬼吗？”罗恩嘀咕着。

布雷斯耐心地冲韦斯莱微笑。“我们正在讨论德拉科的真心话。我们正在讨论他的性癖。”

“所以，是什么？”罗恩翻了个白眼，然后担忧地瞥了一眼金发青年。“总不会是红头发吧？”

布雷斯嘲讽地哼了一声，“不会的，韦斯莱。你可以对自己的贞操放一百个心”

罗恩松了一口气。“那么，到底是什么，马尔福？”

德拉科都不知道该冲扎比尼还是韦斯莱咆哮了。最终，他只是把脸埋进了手掌里。

“Sparshlton。”他喃喃道。

“那他妈是什么？”西莫皱起眉。

哈利僵住了。他刚刚说的是……？

“是、蛇、佬、腔。（It. Is. Parsel. Tongue）”德拉科用力地咬字，抬起头瞪着斐尼甘。是了是了，这些傻啦吧唧的困惑的表情和他预计的一样。他哼了一声。“到我了。斐尼甘。什么是你的……”

“哦，别，等等。”西莫咧嘴大笑着打断了他。“你不能像这么扔下一颗炸弹，然后期望我们欢欢喜喜地就这么算了”德拉科叹了口气。他想，真是太希望了。“是蛇语能激发你的性欲吗？”西莫又重复了一遍。

“是的。”德拉科咬牙切齿地说。

“那好，除非神秘人曾在你耳边讲过什么甜言蜜语，”西莫坏笑着看德拉科因厌恶而颤抖起来，“其他唯一能说蛇语的人就只有哈利了，喏，就在这里。”

“我知道，斐尼甘。”德拉科把双臂交叉在胸前——即使知道这个防御性的姿势对他而言没有任何用处，但他还是克制不住地想这样做。

“所以你和哈利什么时候……？”

“什么？”哈利叫道。“我们从来没有过！我没有！”

罗恩皱了皱眉。“那马尔福还能在什么情况下听到你说蛇语？”

哈利瞪大了眼睛，显得惊恐万分。他盯着马尔福，而后者只是笑着回视，显然很高兴看到不再是自己一个人陷在这悲剧的惨败中。哈利缓缓摇头。德拉科点头。哈利畏缩了一下。德拉科得意地笑了。

“哦，天呐。”哈利哀嚎着用手埋住自己的脸。

“我们的哈利的这个手淫时的小习惯真是我听过最有趣的的，”德拉科的声音里故意带着浮夸的甜腻，“有些男孩把他们的勃起称作‘蛇’。我想，哈利是相信的。”

所有的眼睛都看向了哈利，而后者仍用手捂着脸，满脸通红。

“哈利？”罗恩看起来好像无法决定是笑还是表现得愤慨。

“滚开，罗恩。”是哈利唯一的回答。

德拉科搓了搓手。“你知道，”他窃笑道，“我想我不会点斐尼甘了。波特。”哈利从喉咙里挤出一声哀嚎。“为什么……恰好……你要在手淫的时候说蛇语呢？”

哈利的眼睛从手掌上方露了出来。“我真他妈讨厌你，马尔福。”他气冲冲地说。德拉科只是亲切地微笑着。哈利把他的手拿了下来，简直被羞耻感击倒了。“我知道我会……说话……在那个的时候，就是……额……那个……”他比划了一个生硬的手势来指代刚刚大家讨论的那件事。“我有时候会……幻想不该幻想的人。我说蛇语的话，就算无意间说出了那个人的名字也没人能听懂。”

他怒视着德拉科，然后愤怒的目光又转向了好奇地盯着他的朋友们。德拉科觉得这证明了自己是对的。“那么——”他拖长语调慢吞吞地说，“完美的波特有一个下流的幻想。他的拥趸们又会怎么想呢？”他引得哈利怒火中烧，如有实质的怒气使他的周身都包裹着炽热的空气。“你想的是谁呢，波特[1]？”他愉悦地轻声说道，“是你聪明的小朋友格兰杰吗？也许是韦斯莱[2]的宝贝妹妹？”他向前伸开腿，优雅地脚踝相叠，向后靠在手上。

“也许是那个疯姑娘。戴顶怪帽子的那个”他把头歪向一边，欣赏波特脖子都红透了的样子。“不，那都不会令你难以启齿，对吗？是老师吗？或许是另外什么成年人？或许是……”德拉科猛地坐直了，脑海里闪过一个有趣的猜测。“那是个男孩，是吗？”他看着波特呻吟着又把头埋了下去不禁得意起来。“是了！完美的波特是个同性恋！”

哈利几乎不敢抬头回视朋友们惊愕的眼神。“所以，只是因为是男的，还是因为那个男人是你不该意淫的呢？”德拉科及其敏锐地问道。哈利根本不敢看向朋友们，他向那个斯莱特林投去充满愤恨的目光。德拉科又笑起来，“我知道了。他是谁，波特？是你最好的朋友罗恩吗？”

罗恩惊恐地颤抖起来，直到哈利冲他小幅度地摇了摇头。

“是斐尼甘吗？”

哈利再次摇头。不过这次哈利没有给西莫开口调笑他的机会。

“不会是纳威吧？那样布雷斯准会踢爆你的屁股。”

“不是，”哈利咬牙切齿地说，“不是纳威。”

“那么是布雷斯吗？我不认为纳威会踢你屁股，但他很可能会愁眉苦脸的弄得你也不好受。”德拉科耸耸肩补充道。

“不，那不是布雷斯。”

德拉科咧着嘴笑起来，“是斯内普吗？”从其余的格兰芬多那边传来惊恐的抗议声。“怎么了？”德拉科与布雷斯交换了个眼神，“斯内普可是个性感的家伙。”

更多恐惧的议论声响起。

哈利眯起眼睛看向德拉科。“我不是不赞成你的观点。但是，不对。不是他。”

德拉科震惊了。波特再次使他感到惊讶。这还是在他那伙小帮手面前。也许他是想利用德拉科的问题让他的朋友们多了解一下真实的他。奇怪的是，德拉科希望这对他的确有用。他讨厌看到波特因为这样的事情而孤立自己。

“或许是你敬爱的那个蠢狼卢平？”

“不是。”

“邓布利多？”哈利畏缩了一下。

“梅林啊，不是。”

德拉科有一个想法。一个邪恶的，无比邪恶的想法。他缓缓看向哈利，看着他的脸越来越红。可能吗？会不会是？“那么可不可能——”

 _“那么可不可能请你他妈闭上你的嘴别再他妈试图撬出我的秘密了，德拉科？”_ 哈利发出嘶嘶地蛇语。

这些声音击中了德拉科。他抽搐了一下，失控地喘息着。他的下体瞬间勃起了，抵在牛仔裤上挤得难受。他改变了懒散的姿势，直起他的腿，尽管很痛苦，他拽起双腿用手臂环抱着来掩盖他的勃起。

哈利看着他露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容。他深黑的眉毛在镜框上方高高扬起，挑衅地看向德拉科。

“混蛋，波特。”德拉科嘟囔着。

“天呐!”西莫咧开嘴笑起来，“原来你不是开玩笑的，扎比尼！”

布雷斯诡计得逞般地微笑着。“我当然不是。”他注意到红色从德拉科的脖子漫延上来。“轮到你了，哈利。”他提醒道。

哈利瞥了一眼布雷斯，又把目光移回德拉科。他摇了摇头。“过吧。”他低声说。

“那么又回到德拉科了。”罗恩提醒。

德拉科正忙着盯着哈利看向自己的眼睛。他也摇摇头。“过吧。”他也这么说。

“那又回到你这儿了，布雷斯。”罗恩耸耸肩。

这一刻布雷斯真想亲吻这个红头发了。“是的，罗恩。那我选择……德拉科再来一次。”

德拉科停止了视线的交锋，绝望地看向他最好的朋友。

“来吧，小德[3]。”布雷斯挥了挥手。

“真心——”他看到了布雷斯兴致勃勃的表情，知道自己接下来应该回答什么了。“大冒险。”他飞快地说。操。布雷斯看起来更激动了。

“好的，小德。你的大冒险是……”

他停顿的时间长的让德拉科感到不舒服。“该死，到底是什么？”

“让哈利用蛇佬腔使你达到高潮。”

“什么？”哈利和德拉科难以置信地叫了起来。

“不！”

“你他妈疯了吗，扎比尼？”

“这是一个正当的大冒险，”扎比尼为自己辩护。他得承认，屋子里众人的反应让他有些惊讶。当然，哈利和德拉科的反应就和他想的差不多……假模假样的厌恶和虚张声势。但是其他人？从纳威咬着嘴唇不看他的表现来看就知道他喜欢这个点子。西莫看起来就像是刚赢了三强争霸赛似的。但最奇怪的，还是罗恩脸上若有所思的表情。布雷斯还以为罗恩会想踢他的屁股，因为他要求他最好的朋友做这种事。他没料到他是这么一副有点期待的表情。

“哦，见鬼，好啊！”西莫高声喊道。

“哦，见鬼，不！”德拉科回道。

“我们得脱了他的衣服来保证可靠性。”罗恩外着脑袋皱起眉思索着。

“罗恩！”哈利叫道。

布雷斯赞同地点头。“太对了。德拉科是个技艺高超的演员。他会假装完成应付掉这个大冒险。”

“不会，”德拉科不赞同，“因为我根本不会进行这个该死的大冒险！”哈利剧烈点头，他的眼镜在他的鼻子上碰来碰去。

“你当然会，小德。这是游戏的规则，而你这辈子没认输过一场游戏。”布雷斯指出。

德拉科从喉咙里挤出几声抱怨，认栽了。“但是……为什么弄湿一小块和突然软掉不足以证明？”

哈利用诡异的眼神看着之前和他统一战线的人。“你不是认真的，在思考这些吧，马尔福？”

德拉科叹了口气，“我不想这样，波特，但布雷斯说得对，我不能就这样输掉一场游戏。”

哈利发出有些歇斯底里的笑声。“这不是游戏，马尔福，这是性爱。”

“只是对于我，”德拉科厉声道，“你他妈有什么可困扰的？又不是需要你在我身上弄脏你的性器。”

哈利差点要被自己的口水呛住了。他转头一语不发地离开了。当其余人在讨论细节的时候，纳威溜了过来。

“哈利？”他小声道。而另一个格兰芬多只是喘了口气。“你还好吗？”

哈利又喘了口气，纳威用力才能听清他后面的话。“这太像一场性爱了。”

纳威耸耸肩道：“事实上我同意这点。”

哈利抬眼看他。“我做不到，纳威，”他痛苦地说，“我不能在他妈这么多室友面前和马尔福做爱。”

纳威眯起眼睛，渐渐露出了然的神情。“是他，对吗？”哈利的眼睛睁大了，紧张地在房间内扫视了一圈。“那个你不愿意让别人听到的名字是德拉科，对吗？”

哈利的嘴巴张了又闭，说不出话来。最终他又把脸埋了下去。“是的，”他抵着膝盖喃喃道，“我不想我和他的第一次是在我们的四个朋友面前。”他补充道，把头抬起来了一点。

纳威不知道该说些什么。他只是拍了拍哈利的背，他明白如果不是布雷斯要求他们在别人面前做第一次，他们永远不可能做爱。

“他应该被绑起来。”西莫说。

“什么？为什么？”德拉科尖声问到。

“那个，为保证大冒险的公正，我们要防止在进行到一半的时候你伸手碰你的性器，对吧？”西莫进行理性的论证。

“那眼罩怎么样？”纳威提议。在哈利被背叛了的目光中，纳威靠过去小声对他说，“你已经逃不脱这个了。我能做的只有让他不要看到你在刻意让他高潮。”哈利悲叹了一声又缩了回去。“这样，”纳威提高了声音接着说，“他就可以专注于哈利的声音。他不能盯着屋里的某处来转移注意力了。”

“好主意，亲爱的。”布雷斯笑着用怀疑地目光打量纳威。纳威只是天使般地微笑回视。“那么，”他继续道，“既然我们都计划好了，那开始吧。”

德拉科用力地闭了好长一会眼睛，然后叹着气站了起来。他走向最近的柜子摆放好靴子，把它们排得尽可能的合乎礼仪。

“哪张是波特的床？”布雷斯环视这个房间。默默地，纳威指了出来，布雷斯走过去站定，准备好了魔杖。

德拉科脱掉了鞋袜，他甩下长袍开始解衬衫的扣子。公共场合裸体对他而言完全不算什么。他知道他太他妈完美了。他没什么可羞耻的。他也有过不少公共休息室的性经历，醉后也和好几个人一起玩过，在别人面前高潮根本就不算什么事。

在波特面前高潮？那就是另外一回事了。

他完全未想过他第一次和那个人做这种事是完全没有肢体接触的。他也完全没想过会是在众人面前这样做。这是第一次有一个人他不只是想和他上床。他想虔诚地感受哈利的身体，就像它应得的那样。他想让那对绿眼睛失神是因为自己。他想要亲吻，想要拥抱，想要触摸，想要爱他。他想要哈利完全的注意力，不想让其它任何人参与……也不想让其他人偷窥。

可恶的布雷斯。

德拉科总算把衬衫从胸前剥了下来，他又向下伸手去解裤扣。这时他听到了一声急促的吸气，抬起头看是谁在注视他。但问题应该是谁没有在注视他。

布雷斯注视着他，庆幸自己和德拉科彼此足够熟悉所以能保持沉稳。纳威一直看着，后来把目光掠回布雷斯。而西莫，要不是韦斯莱抓着他的手臂把他往回拖，看起来就像是要和德拉科来一发了。还有韦斯莱呢？ 好吧，好吧。他看到了什么有趣的东西？

扫一眼哈利，他发现了那声喘息是哪里来的。那个格兰芬多正用那种恍惚的着迷的眼神看着他，手指握紧又松开。德拉科得意地微笑着拉开拉链。在蹬掉长裤后，他用拇指把内裤也勾了下来，让屁股裸露出来。在保持注视哈利的同时，他走过去爬上床。

他感觉挺舒服的，转换了一个舒展的姿势等着布雷斯过来。那个斯莱特林过来后，用丝质的柔软的绑带缠住德拉科的手腕和脚踝，把他的四肢吊了起来。布雷斯让他最后再看一眼哈利，然后变出了蒙眼物牢牢地蒙住了那双灰色的眼睛。

“他完全是你的了，波特。”德拉科听到布雷斯的声音里带着幸灾乐祸的笑，然后离开了床边。

一阵提提拖拖的脚步声传来，德拉科知道哈利已经站到了床边。“你们可以滚远点吗，你们觉得怎么样？”哈利的声音闷闷的，“在你们面前做这些事就已经糟透了，至少你们可以让我们假装我们还有一点点隐私吧。”德拉科很高兴哈利在提要求时把他也包括进去了，而且也相当同意他的话。感受到哈利的存在，闻着他身上好闻的平日里也常常带着的香草和松木的味道，听着他的声音，德拉科确信自己可以忘掉其它人也在。他只是很难过哈利不能享受这种感觉。

他听到其他人离开的声音，隆巴顿低声道歉，哈利叹了口气。“他们去到寝室的另外一边了，”哈利轻声说，“我知道他们还能看见，也能听到，但至少他们不再死死地盯着我们了。”

“谢了，波特。”德拉科回应。

“所以，”哈利又叹了口气，“你想怎么做？”

德拉科笑了，“唔，你需要说话，我需要高潮。”

“滚吧，马尔福。”德拉科可以听出来哈利声音里的笑意。

“哦，我可太愿意了。”德拉科不似作假地说。

“是啊，我猜你今晚本来有些更好的活动的，而不是和我……额……就是，做这个。”德拉科听出了他语气里的失落，他不知道为什么自己的意见对于黄金男孩来说这么重要。

“事实上和你，波特，这其实还挺有趣的，假如没有那么些观众而我们也没有被强迫的话。”他轻声纠正道。

“真的吗？”德拉科确定刚刚那些勉强说出口的话并不会传到房间另外一边。

“是真的。”感觉太奇怪了，他明明是那个赤裸的，被绑住蒙住眼睛的，却感到很安心。不管怎么说，他感觉一切都很对。

“谢谢，”哈利回道。“你知道，”他继续说，声音沉了下去，变成了令德拉科惊讶的性感，“你这样子该死的漂亮。”德拉科感觉全身血液都向下体涌去。哈利波特认为他漂亮。曾经别人这么对他说时他什么感觉也没有。但这次不一样，因为是波特认为他该死的漂亮。

 _“你该死的总那么美得炫目，”_ 哈利继续说下去，换成了蛇佬腔， _“我讨厌我得像这样享用你。我讨厌我第一次见你美好的身体是当着其他人的面。我讨厌我不被允许触碰你，不能品尝，不能触碰。我讨厌我不能用英语说出这些话。”_

当听到嘶嘶的齿擦音的瞬间，德拉科就颤抖起来，那声音抚摸过他赤裸的身体。哈利的声音带着奇特的力量进入他的身体里，带起前所未有的反应。

 _“我想要在你的胸口移动我的手指。看一看它是不是像看起来那样柔软光滑，”_ 哈利叹息， _“我想要接着用我的舌头，品尝你。你尝起来是怎么样的，德拉科？甜？咸？辣？是不是你身体的每一处都有不同的味道呢？我想是这样的。我猜你的皮肤是咸的，尝起来就像阳光。你的舌头呢？甜的。甜的就像糖丝羽毛笔[4]，我看到你在课堂上吮过的那种。”_

天呐！哈利在说些什么鬼？德拉科情难自禁地从喉咙里溢出细小的呻吟。可能是在背魔药成分表，他挖苦地想到。可是梅林啊，不管是什么……这也太醉人了。他扭动了臀部，想找有形的东西来摩擦硬得发痛的性器，如果哈利的声音是实体多好。

_“还有你的性器是……苦的，我想。不过只是一点点。不足以阻止我的唇舌在其上游移。更下面呢？有人舔过你那里吗，德拉科·马尔福？大概吧。我猜你有过可以想象的所有的性体验。好吧，可能像这次这样特别的没有过。但我肯定有人用舌头操过你。我想假如你属于我，如果你允许我碰你，这会是我要做的第一件事。”_

德拉科想着是不是蛇语总是听起来充满情欲，充满渴望。他只在哈利达到高潮的瞬间听他说过。也许这就是这种语言的本质，但德拉科几乎也能感到哈利升起一波又一波的冲动。每个单词……那些单词，他真的听不出来一个词在哪里结束，下一个词又在哪里开始……欢愉的浪潮在他的身体里冲撞。

他想象着发出这些声音的舌头在他的皮肤上移动。他感受它刮擦他的乳头，向下到腹部，舔过颤抖的腰。他感受它在品尝着他性器上的前液。想象中的湿热激得他颤抖不已。他的臀部在棉制床单上起伏，弓起背朝向声音的来源。

 _“我要用手指戳弄你屁股上软滑的皮肤，”_ 哈利继续下去，凝视着眼前精巧的造物 _“我要用舌尖刷过你穴口的褶皱，品尝你，需要你，渴求你。我要闻着你麝香的气味，让它也染上我的性器。当你呻吟时，我会从你的尾椎骨舔到睾丸，给你印上我的标记。然后我会温柔地吮吸你口腔里的皱肉，让我的睫毛掠过你的皮肤，像品尝上好的葡萄酒那样轻抿你。”_

他要死了。说着这些话，看着德拉科在床单上扭动，张着嘴软软地喘息……他要炸开了。 _“然后，我会挤进你的后穴，用舌头舔舐你的内壁。刺到最深处，找到能使你眩晕快乐的那一点。我可能不能在现实中碰到它，但这是我的幻想。我的幻想，我们的幻想。在我们的幻想里，我会用舌头操你那一点，直到你叫着我的名字高潮。”_

哈利的声音又沉了下去。德拉科从来没想过格兰芬多的黄金男孩会用声音带他进入这样一个温暖而诱人的国度。他喜欢它。他感到他的身体被汗水浸湿了，但他还是努力想挣脱束缚，想要触碰那个天鹅绒般的声音。他的腹部已经被一滩前液打湿了，又分作几道从腹部滚落。他的性器硬到发痛。碰到拿到周围的空气也痛。唯一能终结这一切的只有天鹅绒般声音的主人，用他美好的唇畔包裹上来，把德拉科的灵魂吮吸出来。

哈利的一只手牢牢抓着床头板，另一只手悄悄伸向胯下，摩擦着由一个根本没碰到的人引发的勃起。 _“该死，”_ 他呻吟道， _“我等不及看你高潮的样子了。看你张开嘴，为我尖叫。看你的臀部因为一阵阵的射精而痉挛。我会把你舔干净的。每一滴。然后我会把你的腿架上我的肩膀，我会在它们之间。我会让性器的顶端挤进你的后穴，直到你哀求我让我填满你。”_

哈利已经浑然忘却了那些观众。他什么也不在乎了。他唯一在意的是面前不似真人的尤物。 _“我会埋进你的身体里，直到性器的顶端全都进去。我会等你适应，因为假如伤害了你，我会死的，我的爱人。只有当你再次呻吟着叫出我的名字，我才会继续。我会插进去，小心地，缓慢地……直到你呜咽着把自己靠向我。”_

“哈利，求你了，”德拉科呻吟道。该死的观众。可恶的游戏的该死的规则。该死的一切。他只想让哈利碰碰他。没有这个的话他就要死了。他在空气中蜷起身体，让臀部轻微移动着使性器撞在自己的腹部。“求你了，”他哭着说，“碰碰我……就一次……拜托了，我求你了，哈利。”

 _“接下来，”_ 哈利带着哽咽的泣音接着说道， _“接下里，你会求我插进来。用力地插进来，快速地操你。我不能拒绝你，德拉科，我做不到。”他贴近了床沿，恳求着眼前的人。“我会狠狠地撞进去，一次次用力擦过使你快乐的那个点。我那么用力地操你，让我们身体相撞的声音充斥我们的耳朵。”_

“求你了，哈利！”德拉科用力拉拽着绑带，被浸湿的绸条像是要烧起来了。“求你，碰我……求你插进来……求你……什么都好……只要……天呐，哈利我要死了！”他能听到身边粗重的喘息声。他可以听出来哈利语调里的绝望。他知道哈利也像他一样被影响着。

 _“我会伸出手臂环抱你，德拉科。我会那么紧地抱着你，”_ 他许诺， _“我不会让你走。我会吻你。我会把你吞下去。我的舌头、牙齿、嘴唇都渴望着你，就像我的身体需要你。”_ 他撑在床上，手已经完全伸进了裤子里，握着性器随着德拉科小声啜泣的频率撸动。

“哈利，哈利，哈利……”德拉科把头摔向另外一侧，感受到五脏六腑都传来轻微的灼伤感。他的下体绷紧了。

 _“我要给你烙上我的印记，”_ 哈利咬牙切齿地说， _“我要标记你那样就没有人……再他妈没有人……会再碰你了，我的爱人。”_

“快到了，”德拉科呻吟，“哈利……快到了。”

 _“你会叫出来，”_ 哈利现在得用嘴巴喘气了，他还在继续发出嘶嘶的蛇语， _“你会叫我的名字，你会射出来，精液落在我们的腹部。”_

“好的……哈利……好……”

 _“你会紧紧挤压着我，让我达到高潮，我会撞进来，撞得特别深，”_ 哈利再次呻吟道， _“该死的深，深到让我觉得我永远不会从你身体里出去了。我在你身体里达到高潮。让你被我冲刷过。让你被我标记着。让你属于我的身体。你会爱它。你会爱我。”_ 哈利将膝盖抵在床沿上。

“求你爱我，德拉科。”他乞求道，“求你回应我的爱。”

“操……好……哈利！”德拉科弓起背，射得又急又多，精液落在胸口和腹部。

“德拉科！”哈利闭上了眼睛任由快感传遍全身。他在听着德拉科高潮时射在了手上。只是因为他的声音而达到的高潮。只是因为他。

他瘫在地上，喘着气。在他上方，他能听见德拉科喘得和他一样剧烈。他们又回到了现实里。他谨慎地把手从长裤里拿出来，无声地施了一个清洁咒。他把裤子好好地穿上，蜷在地上，任由眼泪流下来。

德拉科确定这都是他的幻觉。他不可能听到哈利·波特在用声音把他送上高潮的同时还在自慰。他不可能听到哈利请他爱他。回应他的爱。他更不可能听到听到哈利在他身边的地板上轻声哭泣。他再一次拼命想拽开绑带，这次是出于完全不同的原因。他想走到哈利那边去。抱着他让他别哭了。

“操，扎比尼！”他吼道，“快把我解开！”

急速的脚步声，低声的咒语。在他腹部迅速冷却了的精液立刻消失了。又一个低声的咒语，他手腕和脚踝上的束缚消失了。他感到绑眼带被轻轻拿掉了，突如其来的明亮晃了他一下。布雷斯愧疚地看着他。他扫了一眼屋内，罗恩和纳威都不敢对上他的视线。甚至西莫都在努力克制。

来不及再多想，德拉科翻下床蹲到哈利旁边。当哈利因为他的触碰而缩起来时，他恨不得碎成尘土被吹走。“求你了，”他听到哈利抽泣着说，“求你走开吧。我受罚。走吧。”

德拉科站起来，顾不上自己赤身裸体的。“出去。”他要求道。

“可是这是我们的房间。”西莫抱怨。

“出去！”他的要求变成了咆哮。

“西莫，走吧，”罗恩拽着他的胳膊，“我们今晚能找到地方睡的。”

“但是——”

“你他妈可以走了！”纳威爆发了，过来和罗恩一起把他赶出了寝室。布雷斯最后看了德拉科一眼，然后低着头随着他男朋友走了出去。

等门关上后，德拉科又坐回地上。“他们已经走了，亲爱的。”他低语道。

“你也出去。”哈利哽咽道。

“不要，亲爱的，”德拉科摇摇头，尽管哈利拒绝看向他，“绝对不可能。”他把哈利从地上拉了起来，让他坐到自己刚躺过的那张床上。他也紧跟着爬上床，用手环着哈利的腰。“和我说说话嘛。”他恳求道。

哈利忍不住笑了出来。“和你说话？我以为我此前的10分钟都在干这件事。”

德拉科简直想扇自己。“不是，哈利。我的意思是为什么你在哭。”

“为什么我在哭？”哈利睁开眼睛，满是悲伤和难以言说的感情，让德拉科想一直一直抱着他。“我在哭因为我是个愚蠢的该死的傻瓜。我在哭因为我不敢相信我就这样毁了我们的第一次……唯一一次……和你一起做这种事是当着其他人的面。我在哭因为我永远没法碰到你。我在哭因为我忘记了我是谁我在哪儿我们他妈在做什么事太过于兴奋以致于告诉了你我他妈爱你！”

他想要拉开德拉科的手臂，却只使他搂得更紧了。“你后悔了吗？”德拉科小心翼翼地问，“还是后悔事情这样发生？”哈利瞪大了眼睛凝视着德拉科，过了一会他又开始想要挣脱。“因为，”德拉科接着说，紧紧地抱着那个动作中的格兰芬多，“我后悔事情是这样发生的，但我不后悔事情发生了。”

哈利平静了下来。

“我不后悔和你一起，”德拉科轻声补充道，“布雷斯说得对。这不关别人的事。我的父母去世了。我的朋友只希望我能再开心起来。没有人会再对我说想要你、爱着你是错的。”

德拉科抬起头，看到那双绿眼睛正惊讶地看着他。

“我什么也不在乎了。即使他们还在世。假如所有的朋友也离我而去，”他低声道，“我也依然爱你。我依然渴望你，需要你。我爱你，哈利。我很抱歉，在我让你在朋友们面前丢了脸之后，我才最终告诉你这些。”

“我不觉得丢脸，”哈利缓缓说，“我忘了他们在那里。”

德拉科轻笑，“我也是”。

“我只是怕毁了任何能和你在一起的机会。”

德拉科伸出手，把哈利一缕汗湿的头发从脸上拿开。“不可能，亲爱的，”他复述道，“没什么能使我离开你。”

哈利犹豫地靠近德拉科。他的手指抚摸着德拉科的肌肤，情难自禁地倾诉着。“我爱你，”他温柔地说。

德拉科笑了，“我也爱你。”

“我们以后可以不要再在朋友面前做爱吗？”他哀怨地问。

德拉科笑着哼哼道：“我保证。不在朋友面前做爱。”

哈利任由德拉科抱着他，在布雷斯提出那个要命的问题之后第一次放松下来。德拉科冲着哈利松软的乱糟糟的头发叹了口气，然后笑起来。他们慢慢地感到了困意。

“哈利？”德拉科在陷入睡眠的前一刻问到。

“嗯……？”

“你用蛇语说了些什么？”

哈利把埋在德拉科身前的脑袋钻得更深了。“等我们睡醒了再问我一次，”他笑起来，低沉的声音落在德拉科的皮肤上，“到时候我给你演示。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> [1]原文此处用的是Potty（夜壶），改自Potter，是德拉科的嘲讽。  
> [2]原文此处及之后有几处德拉科用的都是Weasel（鼬鼠），改自Weasley。  
> [3] 原文用的是Dray，改自Draco，是布雷斯对德拉科的昵称，此处译作“小德”。  
> [4]糖做的羽毛笔（Sugar Quill）：蜜蜂公爵有售。


End file.
